


to play a role of my witty strangler

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「我會咬下妳輕浮柔軟的舌，Hélène，令妳再也無法像條毒蛇那般引誘我。」
Relationships: Villanelle/Helene
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	to play a role of my witty strangler

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [to play a role of my witty strangler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127392) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> 307分歧。

薄霧似的細雨朦朧了窗外灰暗的景色，你站在窗邊，用指尖依循冰涼的玻璃窗上一粒粒滑落的雨珠軌跡描繪出假象的線條。偌大的廳堂，壁爐裡的柴火熊熊燃燒，時而產生細微的碎裂聲響。

Hélène悄聲來到你身後，戴有手鐲及戒指的左手從後方擦過你側頸，撫上你右頰，指腹摩娑著你下巴與頸子連接處的肌膚。

你吸進Hélène腕部濃烈的香水，煙燻的木質麝香氣味。

「Do you know why I love you, Villanelle?」

她向你低語，你能感受到Hélène於你耳邊暗示性的吐息。

「Because you’re an agent of chaos. And I love chaos.」

她抓住你下顎，將你的頭部朝左方扳去，你用淚光閃爍的眼斜睨著她。

「Chaos disrupts. It rips apart and starts again. It’s like a forest fire. It burns. It clears.」

Hélène塗了紅色指甲油的食指勾勒著你嘴角，再推進你口內，搔弄你上顎。

「It’s monstrous, but it’s beautiful.」

她抽開手指，湊近你的唇，冷漠的吻了你。你的眼淚隨著眨眼的動作不停滴落。

「Show me. Your injury.」

「Here.」

你模糊的指了指左手臂上方的位置。

Hélène纖長的右手如同蟒蛇，鑽進你衣襟摸索。

她的按壓引發了強烈的疼痛，你咬住下唇，倒抽一口氣。

「你還想著要殺死我嗎？」

「當然。」

「有趣。」

她緊緊攬住你身體，吻你，舌尖撬開你緊閉的唇瓣，抵上你牙關。

「告訴我，Villanelle，依你現在的處境，能怎麼殺死我？」

她的掌心刷過你胸脯，向下，來回磨蹭你開始腫脹發熱的部位。

「我會咬下妳輕浮柔軟的舌，Hélène，令妳再也無法像條毒蛇那般引誘我。」

「我很期待你這麼做。」

Hélène解開了你的皮帶，冰冷的手探進你的西裝褲。

你從牙縫擠出憤怒的低吼，牙齒箝住嘴邊Hélène手掌的嫩肉。

「不要反抗我，Villanelle，你知道你需要這個。」

「我不喜歡妳。」

「但你需要我。」

Hélène一面親吻你一面用手指靈巧且熟捻的撫慰你。你敞開嘴，挑戰她的進入。

「You have to behave.」

「Never.」

你掐住Hélène手腕，利牙刮過她舌面，Hélène悶哼一聲。

被滿足的同時，你思索著要在哪個瞬間實現殺害她的計畫，然而她的法式深吻有一種奇異的魔力，促使你無法自制的張嘴，接受更多她施展的詭計。

「You’re a beautiful monster, Villanelle.」

Hélène放在你頸間的手逐漸施力，收緊，你發出吞吐困難的嗚咽，面部漲紅，淚水和唾液不斷湧現。

雨勢滂沱了起來，喘息與溼濡的聲音交織著大雨，在空曠的大廳迴盪。

「My beautiful monster.」

她柔聲呼喚，你繃緊肌肉，闔上雙目，全身劇烈的顫動不已。

「一頭迷失的野獸，如此哀傷，困惑。」

Hélène十分憐惜的親吻你脖子上紫紅色的印記。你推開她，瞪著發紅，熱淚盈眶的眼跪至她跟前。

我是個怪物，你說，指頭移至Hélène套裝長褲的鈕扣。

我的內心充滿黑暗，你想，兩手扶住Hélène的小腿，舌頭覆上她腿內的稠熱。

「你可以走，你可以逃，不過你終究會回頭，畢竟你已無處可去，是吧，Villanelle？」

她使勁按住你後腦，俯視腿間的你。你壓抑的嘶吼著，指甲掐進她的腿身。

溫熱的體液最後淌入了口內。

你仰起溼潤的臉龐，望向面無表情的Hélène。

「妳是真的愛我嗎，Hélène？」

「我深愛你，Villanelle。」

縱然正愛撫著你面頰，她的眼裡有的盡是置身事外的疏離。

總是這樣的，淚流不止的你大笑出聲，即便無人賜予你愛情，你仍舊試圖博取一種徒勞的回應。

你把額頭靠上Hélène的腿，擁抱她雙膝。

風雨交加的夜晚，冷酷無情的雷雨暴力的淹沒了你的號泣。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
